User talk:Honeyfur
Im Getting Sick Off This This Kovu business, so why dont we both just...talk? Civily? Without that idiot WAVE getting involved?Werebereus (talk) 18:06, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :Simple. He says their relationship was obscured -- it is unclear if she was his mate but there is no doubt shes a follower. Many say the outcome of them obscuring their relationship was she wasn't his mate, just a follower but thats stupid and makes no sense. Obscuring doesn't negitate a relation, it makes it unclear and we've established this. Also, I hope you can see that little rat WAVE is just here to harass me. He's been sitting dormant on this site for MONTHS not doing anything and, after complaining to you for god knows why about what I was doing on another site that he got blocked on he's suddenly active here, and undoing all of my edits despite not knowing the first thing about lion king. I don't know wave personally, but i know what hes done and hes just a troll here to stir crap up. Just take a look at his talk page on Xenopedia. He was banned for harassing other users for not agreeing with him, threatening them on some occassions, and disrespecting the administrators. Hes here to get back at me under the guise of helping you, and you need to do something about it before I'' do. I will ''not be nice. I will shatter every rule. My patience with cockroach has ran out. Which is another thing. You admins this that blocking someone to stop a debate will give the blockee time to "cool down". Well, you're wrong. That makes us even more pissed off when we return, and it solves nothing. But back to Kovu. There is no disputing Rooney's words. Kovu was described as an orphan after Scar and Ziras relationship was obscured. THAT was the outcome of the relation obscuring -- Kovu is no longer related to Zira OR Scar. I dunno if you've noticed but when Kovu is an adult, he stops calling Zira mother and she stops calling him son. Kovu is an ANIMAL not a person. Hes not even anthromorphic really -- not like Scar, Zira, and Nuka -- who use there paws as hands and everything. WHY, I ask, are you trusting your outdated book over a website that updates each and every year? Wikipedia and Dictionary.com both say in the case of animals, a child is an orphan when its mother dies. Kovu is NOT Ziras son, period. There are no if ands or buts, Rooney said it, he is the director, and thus it is so. I have new stories, new information to give, and I WANT to come back to this Wiki. Hell, i'm a large reason this Wiki is how it is -- Just look at Bhati and Mheetu's pages -- but I can't edit here if I don't feel like my efforts are being noticed. Being welcomed and comfortable has nothing to do with it. With all the work i've put into this place, I should be a moderator at least, but no. I guess not.Werebereus (talk) 04:48, August 16, 2012 (UTC) : Fine. But what are you going to do about WAVE? You CAN see him threatening me with his crappy grammar, right?Werebereus (talk) 21:36, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Uneeded, Unimportant Crap *You just made a major error. The people fighting on my page that's you as three people, one creature that is a sociopath worse than you, and two fake mod/admin that are canon breakers. And they blocked me, not banned, because i don't put up with people that make threats on my life and mods that let the threats slide. Even the wiki tech that honeyfur sent me to told me they were trollin they didn't get that the admin is corrupt as well, and they told me to report them, mod&troll, to him. *I can edit any wiki I like, if it was required that an editor had to know 98% of the subject they are editing let me tell you you would not be able to edit on xenopedia. Heck if it was required that the editor knew 15% of the subject matter you couldn't edit their. The way I see it I am going to do the opposite of what you do and that is to help out wikis that I work on not fill it with non-canon junk or just flat out destroying wikis that you go on and then were blocked from for a bit like the "alien fanon wiki." *I have to quote this separate because this is the whole reason I even bothered replying to your comment. Blaine quote do something about it before I'' do. I will ''not be nice. I will shatter every rule. My patience with cockroach has ran out. Blaine endquote Tough talk for someone who threatens children. If any of you quote unquote dealings with me include the intent to cause physical violence you will be very very sorry Blaine. I don't put up with evil people, nor sociopaths, psychopaths, or criminals. You know the difference between Justice and Punishment Blaine? Punishment is always the outcome or end result of Justice. *So this is how it's going to work, I am going to keep editing here on this wiki, you are not going to bother me, you are not going to cuss or attack honeyfur or anyone on this wiki or any-other wiki youtube xbox or D.A. You do and life will be harder for you. This is my one and only warning.WAVE (talk) 08:44, August 16, 2012 (UTC) *P.s.: Honeyfur I am sorry for the trouble, I would honestly not have said anything if not for Weres threat and slander. Pictures. Can I add pictures of real animals in the animal character directory? Also can I add 1 or 2 pictures of spoof characters in the picture library for the respected character, just so the people know what these spoof characters look like?--WAVE (talk) 00:19, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the warm welcome! I plan to let you or my sister Kittycatlover know if i need help! Thanks! Also,I love your profile picture! Catsrulesweetie (talk) 18:09, August 17, 2012 (UTC)